Moonlight Swim
(I already wrote a proposal scene in one of my older stories, but this is a retelling of that with a few things switched around. Also in this POV story, we see both Nick and Judy´s points of view for once at the same time) I don´t usually go swimming at night, but it´s good to make exceptions every once in a while. Near the childhood home of my dear Nick was a very calm beach that was perfect for the occasion. I was visiting his mother with him tonight. After sharing dinner with Mrs. Wilde, she let us have a moment together before we go to sleep. Ah, it was going to be another one of those moments. I had actually planned this before. Nick had told me about his favourite swimming place before, and it gave me an opportunity to give him a little surprise in there. Something that I had thought about for a long time. We just swam on the shoreline as we arrived to a small islet on the river. It was a very short swim there, and I had been there before. There was enough room for the two of us to just lay down and look at the stars. The fox turned around and looked at me, smiling gently. He looked incredibly handsome in his swimming trunks, which looked similar to the shorts worn by Gazelle´s tigers. Nick loved being with me no matter what, but moments like this with just the two of us were what really made him ecstatic. ''The sky was gorgeous tonight, but it was nothing compared to how lovely Judy looked. Lying on the rock in her red bikini and a lily flower on her fair head, she almost looked like a mermaid bunny. She had the most beautiful hips and belly button I had ever seen on any female mammal. ''With her beauty and good heart, it´s easy to see how he turned me from a sarcastic hustler to a total romantic. As important as normal friendships are, there are times when the right person appears. The kind of person who you connect with deeply and finds the biggest place in your heart. Judy was such a person to me. ''The night together was wonderful enough already. The water wasn´t too cold, and we were in no hurry to go back to my mother´s place. Judy had specifically wanted us to go for a swim here. Not gonna lie, it was a good choice. ''No storm or the rain on the sky tonight, which had bit of a symbolism when you think about it. The worst storms in my life had ended ever since me and Judy got together. Together as the stars in the sky. ''I moved closer to her. I wanted Judy to sit on my lap while staying on the rock. I loved nothing better in the world than feeling her warmth close to me. The full moon shined gorgeously on the both of us, like we were in a classy nightclub or something. It was time I revealed my surprise. I had planned it a long time to do it before Nick would beat me to it. He looked at me curiously as I digged through the sand. I had hidden something there before coming here. A little treasure indeed. The time had come. I revealed an ornate box and opened it, revealing a golden ring with an expensive emerald. He gasped in amazement. I knew what I was going to say next. “Nicholas P. Wilde…will you marry me?” ''Whoa. I thought it was my job to ask that, not hers. Still, it´s the first time for everything. ''I couldn´t believe it. She was asking for something I had dreamed of for quite some time too. ''My hero and sweetheart wanted to marry me. ''My heart was about to burst of happiness. I knew the answer already. ''“I will”, I said and embraced her intensely. He said yes. This was one of the best moments in my life. I already had a promising career, but now I had a loving fiancé and I´d get a family of my own soon too. Nick cupped my chin tenderly with his paw while I felt his other paw on my bare back. He was always passionate while embracing me, but now he was that even more. My dear fox kissed his bride deeply on the lips. I don’t remember ever feeling this much pleasure as I did then. Our romance had been going for long already, so this was bound to happen. I couldn´t wait for our wedding day. All of our friends would see us become a happy married couple at last. True love does prevail after all. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Stories from both Nick and Judy´s POV Category:Stories